Kittens Make Purrfect
by KylisaJade
Summary: When Draco Malfoy finds out he has a kitten animagus he's furious... But when it brings him closer to Harry Potter he can't help thinking maybe it was purrfect...


Author's Note:  
>This story, originally titled Hello Kitty Goodbye Draco, was done three years ago and is posted exactly how it was then. I combined all the chapters into just a very long one shot. I apologize for spelling, grammar and all of that considering this is an UN-Beta'd story. The line breaks are too show where each chapter endsbegins. Again sorry if it sucks horribly but hey I was young when I wrote it.  
>-KylisaJade<p>

* * *

><p>It wasn't fair; I should not have been subjected to something as horrible as this. I'm Draco fucking Malfoy! Heir to the Malfoy fortune and title! I should not be stuck as a… a… kitten! Hissing furiously, though I refused to say it was hissing… more of a manly... oh gods I was hissing who am I trying to kid, I stalked my way away from the mirror. This wasn't right. I was meant to be a ferocious animal with sharp canines and a large body! Not a furry gray kitten! I stalked out of my Head Boy's bathroom and into my bedroom, past my bedroom down to the common room I shared with Hermione Granger… who actually wasn't that bad. Knowing I'd find her there I pounced on her shoe and began clawing gently at her leg. Enough to startle but not enough to actually harm her, I didn't want her to kick me.<p>

"Dear Merlin!" she exclaimed reaching down to pick me up gently, "Now who are you- Draco?" she asked her brown eyes widening in shock and delight, "Oh no this is too good! I can't believe you actually managed to change… and into a kitten none the less!" She began laughing and small tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

I waited patiently for her to stop. I knew I could change back and demand her to shut up but… it was too embarrassing.

"I take it you don't want to go to class today?" she asked as she finally calmed down, "And you also don't want me to tell anyone of your condition until you're ready to accept it?" I nodded yes to both questions.

There was a reason they said she was the brightest witch of our year.

"Alright, fine. Crookshanks is in the Gryffindor tower with… well that's a private matter but he won't be back for awhile so don't worry about him. I'm sure you can take care of yourself so I won't bother leaving out any food. Though I doubt you eat cat food anyhow." Hermione stood up setting me on the couch gently. She began packing up her bag and seemed to be looking around for something, "I can't help but feel like… Oh!" she made a mad dash for her rooms before coming back with a thin bracelet with a small silver heart hanging off the chain.

I meowed in appraisal. It was actually quite pretty and looked lovely on Hermione's slender wrist.

"Ron got it for me… a birthday gift." She said her face going beet red. I snickered at her expression but it sounded funny coming out of my kitten throat, "I took it off to study. I don't want anything to happen to it…" she began blushing again. She began leaving the room before she turned to me.

"Harry might show up here. Leave him be." She suddenly seemed darker and more treating before smiling and waving goodbye. I swear she was going to be the next McGonagall. She was already in the making of it.

Sighing I curled up on the couch and fell into a… cat nap. About an hour into my sleep the door banged open and a dark haired boy came running in and threw himself onto the couch. Luckily I had moved out of the way in time or I would have been crushed. The figure was sobbing uncontrollably so I slunk down until I was face to face with… Harry Potter?

* * *

><p>I was stunned to say the least. I mean the Savior and I were on speaking terms I guess you could say. We realized we didn't hate each other but with so many years of thinking that we were left at an awkward stage. But now here he was crying on the couch and grasping at the silk pillows I had imported like a lifeline. Meowing loudly he jumped startled and stared at me with large depressed green eyes. Maybe it was the fact I could see better but his eyes were a lovely shade of emerald with the slightest hint of a minty green.<p>

"I didn't know Hermione got a new kitten…" he said before sniffling and taking a deep calming breath.

I decided to play the whole 'cat' role and nuzzled up against him. Sure he had been my enemy but he was depressed and crying on silk. I had to do something!

"I'm sorry. I must have woken you up." Harry said petting my head softly in an apologetic matter.

It felt good, mainly because his hands were soft, and because he was scratching just ever so slightly.

"Well I guess I better go. I'm calmed down for the most part…" He said voice broken and sad. I grabbed his leg and sent a slight glare up at him when he removed his hand.

Nudging him instantly I demanded that he continue scratching my head and back, that and he wasn't over it. I could tell. He didn't want to leave at all.

Purring I jumped away slightly when he went to pet me. He seemed confused but caught on with my game quickly and followed me to my room.

"I shouldn't be in here kitty… Draco and me are… complicated." He finished, rather lamely but I would have been at a loss for words as well.

I was kind of shocked he called me Draco, I may call him Harry in my head but I still referred to him as Potter out loud. Meowing insistently I 'convinced' him to lie down. As soon as he was comfortable, well as comfortable as you could be on your ex-enemies bed, I sat beside him and stared. He looked tired, deep dark circles ran under his eyes and I furrowed my brow. I wanted to ask what had happened but of course in my current form I couldn't. So I did the next best thing, I curled up beside him and purred until he feel asleep. Falling asleep myself I didn't wake up until Hermione came in. She looked rather shocked at the two of us but I glared at her until she left.

When Harry began to stir I slipped out of bed and into the bathroom where I allowed myself to change back. Taking one look in the mirror to make sure I looked okay I brushed myself down and ran out of the bathroom to the common room. Sitting on one of the lavish chairs I began doing the work Hermione picked up for me. About 5 minutes later Harry stumbled out of my room groggy but refreshed to a degree. I didn't say a word to him. Mainly because he seemed to be in utter shock that I hadn't hexed him.

"Where's Hermione?" he asked his voice a little cracked.

"Went out with Weasley, she'll be back later. You can wait in her room or out here." I said. I kept my voice slightly bored and agitated, like I was more focused on the problem in front of me.

"Oh… okay. Umm… about me sleeping in your room…" Harry started unsure of how to continue.

I waved off his apology, "Its fine. Whatever germs you have I've probably already picked up from Granger." I said sending a slight smirk his way. He seemed to calm down immensely and wound up sitting next to me on the couch.

"Um… what are you working on?" he asked shyly. His messy hair fell into his eyes as he glanced up at me.

"Charms homework." I replied showing him my work.

I kept working on it while he stared over my shoulder. We talked as he starred. Eventually he told me what I need to do and I was impressed at the fact he knew what he was doing. I told him so and he laughed.

"I'm good in everything but potions and history. I have no clue what's going on in potions… that and Snape hates me." Harry said his voice lowering. He curled in upon himself and I made a move that maybe was a little reckless.

"He doesn't hate you, or anyone else. He just needs to get laid." I said in an offhanded manner that made Harry giggle. It was a lovely sound. Soft and sweet.

"You know in our First Year if someone would've told me I would be sitting down with you have a civilized conversation and helping you with your homework I would've laughed."

"Times do change, and friends can arrive in mysterious forms."

"How about sneaky forms?" he said with a smile.

"Or sneaky forms, though I can't help but think you're trying to make a stab at the Slytherins with that comment."

"Who me? Never." He said with a bright smile. I could see the pain he repressed, the sadness, the stress, and I felt a pang in my heart. The Savior was broken.

"Of course not." I said a smirk on my face. I kept all emotions to myself; I didn't think he could handle anymore.

"So… are we friends?" he asked his voice soft and hesitant.

"We're on our way to becoming friends." I said gently before I let a real smile grace my face. A real bit of happiness shone in his eyes and my chest swelled in pride.

Then I caught myself. I was the Slytherin Prince, King of the Ice, I shouldn't care what an emotional challenged Gryffindor thought of me… but I caught his fragile look out the corner of my eye when I turned away from him… and knew. He was important to me. He meant something to me and I valued his opinion even from the first day. There was just something about him that drew me in and I couldn't deny it.

"So what are we right now then?"

"Beginner friends. It's a trail run. If we have enough in common we'll become friends, and if we're really close and share an important part of our lives together we'll become best friends." I said with a clipped nod.

"But don't we already have a lot of things in common? Like Voldemort, the Ministry, and Quidditch? And didn't we both partake in the war on the Light's side? The Fiend Fire? The Final Battle?" he asked his face confused and unsure.

"Yes I suppose that's true… then I guess we are best friends and never even realized it. Maybe that's why I was upset when you denied my hand. You we're actually denying your best friend!" I cried over dramatically flinging myself back onto the couch.

"Malfoy's aren't supposed to slouch." He said with a smile. I was glad to see the stress ebbing away from him. He was loosening up and becoming more comfortable around me. It thrilled me with a rush of desire I knew I shouldn't feel for a friend. It was such an odd feeling inside… I wasn't quite sure what it was.

"I'm Head Malfoy now so technically I make the rules. And I say slouching is allowed when comfortable." I said slouching down a little more.

"I… I like this side of you." He said blushing brightly.

"What do you mean? This is my only side." I said with an air of supremeness.

"Liar. You act like such a git in public… this isn't Malfoy. This is Draco." And with those words and a bright smile the spell was broken. Hermione came barging in and jostled us both out of whatever little world we were in.

"Oh Harry there you are! I was worried about you. I had thought you were supposed to show up but I didn't see you."

"Well there was this kitten… and I kind of wound up in Draco's room." Harry said apologetically.

"A kitten? Odd we don't have a kitten." Hermione said turning her sharp brown eyes on me in a look that made me freeze. She wasn't going to tell him… but she was going to make him think, "What color was it?"

"Silver with these odd almost blonde streaks. It was really cute. And it had the most expressive stormy gray eyes… I don't know how to explain them." Harry said furrowing his eyebrow.

"Oh that's just Stormer. He's my kitten. Father bought him thinking we looked and acted alike." I said with a roll of my eyes, "He's rather odd and doesn't usually take well to people unless he knows them." I said giving Harry my best fake quizzical look, "You must be rather special for my kitten to like you. He's very picky."

"Sounds like he does act like you." Hermione said with a glare to me. I foiled whatever evil plan she had in her overly large and productive brain.

"I'm glad he likes me. He's adorable." Harry said with a fond smile. I was half tempted to leave and change back into 'Stormer'.

"I have to get back to the tower. I'll see you later Hermione, bye Draco." Harry said standing and leaving with a small wave.

"Draco! How long are you going to keep it a secret?" she yelled as soon as he had disappeared.

"Until he's as happy as I and 'Stormer' can make him. He's depressed Hermione or hadn't you noticed?" I came retorting back as rudely as possible.

"I did notice… that's why I'm concerned! What if your plan backfires?" she seemed at a loss. I smelled an easy win.

"It won't. I'm a Slytherin and if there's one thing we know how to do it's to plot." I said confidently packing up my stuff.

"I hope you're right… for Harry's sake. And maybe even your own. You two seemed rather comfortable." She said her head down before rising up with a knowing eye.

"Please Hermione I may swing that way but the Savior has too much to be expected of him to even consider it." I said before turning on heel and leaving.

Unfortunately… I thought sadly closing the door to my room. Shaking my head I focused on the task at hand.

Make Harry James Potter, happy.

* * *

><p>Two weeks had gone by and my plan was working rather smoothly. Harry would come over and we'd do our homework together bouncing ideas off each other and covering each other's weaknesses. Ron and Hermione would join us but that was becoming less and less often. Weasley hated the fact I was now best friends with Harry but he also couldn't deny the small changes that Harry was going under were good for him. I was making him eat more and didn't mind facing ridicule by sitting at the Gryffindor table. The Slytherin's held their tongues when around me; however the Hufflepuffs were being hexed on a regular basis.<p>

"Draco did you hear about the Halloween Ball?" Harry asked running up to me. His green gem eyes were alight with something I couldn't place.

"Yes… unfortunately it's another event I have to attend." I said with a heavy sigh and a playful fatigue act.

"Oh shush you prat. No one would notice if you showed or not." Harry said rolling his eyes and walking along the halls by my side.

"Would you notice?" I asked slyly watching his blush. I knew I probably shouldn't tease him like this but sometimes his pretty face just begged me too.

"Of course you're my best friend. It would be my job."

"Aww is that all I am? And here I thought we were making such progress… but if I'm only a chore…" I said pretending to walk away. Harry caught the back of my shirt and pulled me too him.

"Ha look the queer even has the savior under his thumb." I heard a second year Slytherin say rather loudly.

Watching Harry tense and drop my shirt I rounded on the boys.

"Would you like to repeat yourselves?" I hissed out. Their eyes widened dramatically and I smirked. With two silent spells they were de-robed to their boxers and dangled above the Great Hall door.

"And please refrain from every talking again around me." I said haughtily stalking off back to Harry. Blaise had appeared, took one look at the dangling boys and then smiled at me.

"Nice work." He said before heading on too class. He knew my affection for Harry, and didn't stay to chat about what had transpired.

"I'm sorry about them Harry. They shouldn't so rude things about you. You're an amazing person so don't worry about them okay?" I said rubbing my hands over Harry's frozen arms. He began to shake and then threw himself into my arms. Grabbing him tightly I made a hasty retreat back to my room. Getting him into the common room I sat him on the couch.

"I'm… I'm so sorry! I couldn't do anything and…" Harry began crying and I simply wrapped my arms around him.

"Shh, shh, it's okay. You're fine it's fine. I would have stopped you from doing anything anyways. I wanted to deal with them. It's okay, shh, come on love. Please calm down. It's all right Harry. Everything's fine." I said rubbing Harry's back and rocking him softly.

"Dray…" Harry said softly, his voice broken.

"Yes? Is there anything you need?" I said furrowing my brow and meeting his eyes. Rubbing my thumb over the tear tracks I wiped his face clean.

"Why? Why are you so nice?" he asked his brows knitted together in confusion. I rubbed that spot as well until his face relaxed.

Kissing his forehead I sighed softly.

"I don't have an answer." I whispered.

We fell asleep on the couch together curled up and uncomfortable but completely happy. I woke up before Harry and wrote a short note saying that I had went on to class but for him to go sleep in my bed. Then proceeded to turn into 'Stormer'. Batting Harry's noise I waited until he got up before butting my head against him.

"Hey Storm." Harry said his voice rough from crying. He looked around for 'Draco' before his eyes landed on the note. Yawning he stood, cradling me against his chest before taking us back to the bedroom.

The two of us curled up before we fell back asleep on my bed.

* * *

><p>The night of the Halloween Ball I found myself dressing in a simple black and white pinstripe suit, a pair of muggle shoes called 'Converse' that were all black, and a fedora in the same style as my suit. Harry said I looked like a 'mob leader' but I wasn't quite sure what that meant. Hermione dressed up like a new-age princess with a light pink corset, with a black ballerina skirt, thigh-high black and pink-stripped socks, and a pair of 'biker' boots. Her hair was done in this crazy messy style but it looked good on her. Weasley was dressed up like a new-age knight in black slacks, and a purposely-ripped up tunic.<p>

"Alright let's go greet my public." I said dusting off my jacket as I stood.

"Hold on we're waiting for Harry." Hermione said looking up towards her door. A few minutes later Harry stepped out and my jaw hit the floor. Fugitively I would never let my jaw actually hit the floor.

Harry was dressed up as a kitten with movable cat ears and tail. He was also wearing a skintight black suit, but he had it charmed not to reveal anything inappropriate. Though him just being in it made inappropriate things enter my mind. I smiled at him when he gave me an unsure look. I just prayed the lust was out of my eyes. He seemed more confident after my approval and moved down to stand with us.

"You forgot your mask." I said picking it up off the table. I went to hand it to him but he raised his face up to mine. Taking the initiative I slipped the thin black mask around his face. Tying it lightly in the back I placed a charm on it so it wouldn't fall off until he wanted it off.

"Thanks." He whispered. I noticed a light gloss on his lips and smelled a hint of strawberries… my ultimate weakness.

But before I could finish what I really wanted to do Ron burped loudly. I jumped a little and moved away from Harry. Harry looked slightly dazed as though he had forgotten there were two other people in this room.

"Ronald!" Hermione yelled slapping Ron upside his head.

"Hey! I didn't mean too! I'm a growing boy!" Ron tried to defend himself but the damage was done.

Eventually Hermione calmed down and the four of us headed down to the Great Hall. Harry stayed close to my side and no matter where I went he was beside me. I enjoyed that fact more then I wanted to say. He looked nervous and kept twisting his cattail in his hand.

"Relax, it's okay." I whispered in his ear keeping him close to me.

"I just can't believe how many people are here… there's even people from other schools!" Harry whispered his emerald-mint eyes worried.

"It's fine, love, no one knows who you are." I said with a smile. Then Harry froze, and I tensed automatically.

"You just called me…" Harry said his eyes wide and nervous.

"I'm not sorry. I should be but I'm not." I said pulling away from him, "If you hate me now I understand." I said before darting off into the crowd to hide away from him.

Finding a secluded corner I conjured up one of our house elves and had them bring me my stash of Firewhiskey. I had blown it. I knew it would happen but I just couldn't believe that I had lost him. It was such a stupid blunder. Harry would hate me now, and I couldn't make him happy any longer. He'd go back to being hurt and sad and lonely, and I would have to see him every day. See his emerald-mint eyes that use to look at me, looking at others. Hear his sweet honey laden voice caress others like it caressed me. And just knowing that eventually he would find himself in someone else's arms besides my own nearly broke me down.

7 glasses later I was drunk enough to feel it but I didn't care. I stood on shaky legs determined. Maybe it was the alcohol talking but Harry was mine. He would eventually love me, or at least tolerate me like that. I would claim him and we would be happy. Stumbling around I began my search before finding a sight I would rather not ever see again.

Harry was kissing the She-Weasely.

* * *

><p>This wasn't suppose to hurt. I was the 'Ice Prince'... But I didn't know… couldn't ever fathom how much it would hurt to loose someone I never really had… Harry… my beautiful sweet Harry… gone from my grip.<p>

It had been three days. I haven't left my room, and the door was locked and warded. But he would show up every day with food, drink, books, and my homework. He'd pass them all through the door, and I was pretty sure he could bust through my wards but he didn't. I think he understood, in a way, my need to not see anyone.

But Hermione didn't understand that. She had been trying for days to bust down my wards and… she managed to break through. Loudly.

"Draco Malfoy stand your pale white ass up right now!" she yelled, face red from her overuse of magic.

I, a wise man, stood immediately.

"You are sick, ugly depressing, stinky mess! But we're going to fix that! Starting with a shower, some clean clothes, and real food." Hermione demanded dragging me to the bathroom and throwing me into my own shower.

I'd have protested but I wasn't quite sure what she'd do to me.

After a horribly embarrassing shower, getting dressed, and eating she drug me by my ear to the Gryffindor Common Room. Going through the door before her, she wasn't letting me escape; I came face to face with Ginevra Weasley.

"Malfoy?" she asked in a hissing way, like an angry cat about to attack. I immediately got defense but Hermione came out to stand beside me and the She-Weasel relented.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked.

"His room, what's he doing here?" the She-Weasel asked but Hermione just pushed on through.

"I have a name, unlike you." I said haughtily brushing past her.

Hermione led me up to the room and pushed me inside. Ron and Harry were sitting by one of the large windows but when Ron saw Hermione he walked away to join her. The two of them made their exit and I could feel Hermione locking us in.

"I could break us out if you like…" Harry said softly.

"It's fine. Apparently we need to talk." I said with a shrug.

"Do you not want to?"

"No… I'm just afraid of the topic."

"We can talk about how pretty it is outside." Harry said turning to look out the window. He looked broken, defeated, and it pained me to know I might have caused that. Without thinking I wrapped him up in my arms and sighed heavily into his hair.

"I like you Harry, it's almost to the point where I lo- well you get my point. I don't know your preference, but I do know that I saw you kissing the She-Weasel and my heart broke. I'd rather you be with Crabbe over that… vile thing some call a 'young woman'." I said speaking as slowly and calmly as I could. At the first sign of any stiffness I was leaving but surprisingly he only seemed to relax more in my hold.

"Draco… I like-love you too." Harry said turning in my arms to smile up at me. It was a precious smile. One that only I should be privileged to see.

Taking what I knew was the appropriate chance; I kissed Harry right on his sweet mouth.

Hermione busted in a few moments later as I had Harry pinned dazedly up against the wall looking absolutely ravished.

"Draco!"

Both of us laughed all the way back to my room.

Reaching the room I took Harry's hand in mine. He smiled up at me and that was the smile signaling the first day of the rest of my life with him by my side.

* * *

><p>Author's End Note:<br>I know the ending is crap but I added the last sentence to try and make it better. Completely a T rated story I'm afraid. No sexy scenes in this one. Just complete and utter fluffyness. Oh and I noticed I didn't really give them a specific year too be in. It was their last year. Disregard everything else.


End file.
